


Emperor Trump

by orphan_account



Series: Emperor Trump and his Concubines [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Death, Don't Judge Me, Emperor Trump, F/M, Fake tan, Forgive Me, Fuckboi, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character Death(s), Sex, Vaginal Sex, Warning: Donald Trump, cheetos, flabby ass, grab them by the pussy, politics without the politics, thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You strive to please your ruler.





	1. kneel

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry.

the blade is at your neck. you look up at him and bat your lashes.

"kill me, my lord. i want you to violate my dead body." you say. 

he lets out a moan that reminds you of the nights you spent rubbing self tanner on his pasty pancake ass-cheeks. the smooth oily liquid of the tanner flowing out of the bottle and into your palm. the wrinkly feel of his skin and the smell of his bleached asshole. he slowly brings the blade closer to your neck. 

you can see the erection in his pants and itch to unbuckle him and let his mighty cock spring free as the last thing you see before you die. 

you are willing. 

you want to please your great and powerful emperor.

"ready?" he grunts at you. you bite your lip in response and you see his jaw clench under all those flaps of orange skin. 

so sexy. 

so cheeto-licious. 

one clean swipe of his small baby hands and the sword sends your head toppling to the floor and your body keels forward. blood gushes from your neck like a geyser. 

he lets out a guttural moan from the back of his throat. 

he jizzed his pants. 

he unbuckles himself and his massive dick is ready for you. he grabs you by the pussy and fucks you until he cums. 

you have pleased your ruler.


	2. bleached fuckboi

you never thought this would happen. 

you are in his bed. 

you are naked. 

he is there. 

he is naked. and best of all.

his perfect hairless bleached asshole is in your face. his flabby orange ass cheeks look delicious and you have to resist the urge to jiggle his beautiful skin. 

his face is in-between your legs. his mouth is destroying you. you can hear the slobbering sounds he is making. 

you shudder with delight and muffle your cries of pleasure in the sweet scent of his butt crack. you inhale the glorious scent of your ruler. 

emperor donald j trump. 

it is your life goal to please him like no other human has ever done. 

his cock is sitting under your chin and his roughly shaven hairs tickle your neck. 

you bring your hands to his hole and stretch it open. you slide your tongue in. you taste his shit. it tastes like... cheetos. 

you moan with desire and eat his ass clean. meanwhile he had been kissing your thicc thighs. but he did not make you come. 

he gets up and puts on his fluffy white robe. 

"get out." your jaw drops and your eyes start to water. 

he is kicking you out. after all you just did for him. 

"do i need to tell you twice?" your lower lip quivers. 

he is supposed to be kind and amazing. he is supposed to make you come. he did not. your heart crumbles. 

you hastily collect your clothes and leave with tears streaming down your face. you still taste the cheetos. 

you close the door behind you, still naked. you look up and see another person. 

they have the same look you did. the starstruck look you had after seeing the note he left you. 

he was a fuckboi. 

he was fucking people one after another. 

you were not special. 

you were just another fuck. 

you were nothing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 is gonna be the orgy lmao be ready


End file.
